Avatar: The Last Air Nomads
by paradise11
Summary: After the eclipse and the invation plan failed, the team is hiding out in the western air temple. They stumble across three children, claiming to be the last air nomads...How will Aang handle this news? And how will the gang handle three more in their already crowded group? I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS, THEY BELONG TO MY BFFs MIKE and BRIAN FROM Nickelodeon..!
1. The Strangers

_**Chapter 1: The Strangers**_

_**(third person POV) Takes place after the invation in the day of black sun, Suki has already been rescued from the boiling rock, Mei instead of beeing left behind came with Zuko, Sokka and the rest of the gang to the western air temple...**_

Haru, Teo and The Duke were out to explore the temple. When they heard someone talking but they didn't recognize the voice. So they decide to go looking and found three kids around their ages, wearing fire nation, water tribe and earthkingdom clothes; when they looked back at them they took off running.

Haru called out to them, "Hey, wait up!" but they were already too far away to hear.

The Duke and Teo dashed back to the team with Haru trailing behind. When they arrived at the camp they stared at them confused.

"There were other kids," Teo huffed.

"What's wrong with him?" Sokka asked to no one in particular.

"It's true." Haru said.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked the earthbender.

"We're serious!" The Duke yelled.

"What's wrong with them?" Sokka said to Suki, who ignored the comment and ate her rice.

Toph's eyes widened in shock, she knew they weren't lying, but didn't say a word to the gang. "I think I'll go for a walk," she said, instead.

_**Back to the strange kids**_

_**(third person POV)**_

"I think we lost them," the oldest one, wearing the water tribe clothes said to the other two."I'm not sure, they seemed pretty fast." The Short one said, and brushed of some invisible dust from his green earthkingdom clothes.

"Did you hear them calling to us?" the girl in the fire nation outfit said still trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, don't worry, Aisuru. We'll leave before they can find us." The oldest on comforted his sister.

"What do you think you're doing here?" The kids turned to see a blind girl calling to them.

The young guy walked up to her and waved his hand in front of Toph's face. "How did you find us?" he said.

"I can see that!" She told him and slapped his hand away.

"Oh…I just assume you were…blind" he said scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"I am blind! "She said in her regular annoyed voice. "If you guys don't tell me who you are and what you're doing here, I'm gonna take you back to camp and let the others decide what to do with you" she pointed at the guy's chest angrily.

"There are others?" the girl said in a timid voice.

"Okay, hold your ostrich-horses. Let's not do anything rash." The oldest one spoke. "My name is Jiko and this is my sister Aisuru and my brother Sei."

"Oh, okay." Toph said and bound their hands together with earth.

"How'd you do that?" Sei asked. "I thought you were blind!"

"I _am_ blind!" she yelled again, and led them back to the camp.

_**Back at camp**_

_**(Aangs POV)**_

Zuko and I were about to head out and practice firebending, when Toph appeared with what seemed like three prisoners.

"Hey, Twinkle-toes," Toph greeted me in a rather cheerful voice.

"Who are they?" Zuko asked in surprised.

"Hey, you guys are the ones we saw back at the tunnels" Teo said.

"Oh, well, when I heard you talking about seeing someone I kind of went looking for them" said Toph

Katara gasped, "How could you have done something like that, they could have been fire nation solders!"

"Well she's fire nation" said Sokka in a sleepy voice.

"Aisuru's not form the fire nation!" Sei replied. His siblings gave him a warning glance, "It's okay, He's the avatar!" he pointing at me standing protectively in front of Katara. "We're air nomads. These are my siblings Aisuru and Jiko. My name is Sei, I thought I was the last airbender but the avatar would've been an airbender too."

Everyone starred in shock at Sei. He did have grey eyes, typical for an air nomad, but no arrow tattoos. The girl also had grey eyes but no mentioned anything about her bending or not. But the oldest, had golden eyes, like Zuko's. If he _was_ a firebender, why was he wearing water tribe clothes and traveling with air nomads?

"You look nothing like an air nomad," I lied.

"He so does! He looks exactly like you Aang," Zuko said. "Well except for the arrows."

"Oh… yeah about that, I am not a master yet so." Sei admitted to the strange group of people.

"Aang can teach you, right Aang?" said Toph while pointing at Aang.

"Well I actually need to work on my firebending and earthbending, so I'm not sure" I told Toph while scratching the back my head.

Toph looked a little disappointed "Oh, well too bad"

It was getting a little dark and Suki said, "It's getting late. Why don't you stay over and Katara and I will make you something to eat"

While Suki and Katara where making something to eat, Sokka, Zuko and I interrogating the kids.

"So were exactly are you guys from?" asked Sokka to the young airbender in front of him.

'"We're from the northern air temple" Said the young airbender proudly, "but we've been almost all over the world hiding from the fire nation."

"Excuse me, I'll be right back," the oldest, Jiko said and started walking toward Suki and Katara.

"Hi…I'm Jiko" Said the guy wearing the water tribe clothes.

Katara giggled when she realized he was talking to Suki. Katara pushed Suki's arm then Suki looked up and saw Jiko standing in front of her.

"Oh… I'm Suki and this is Katara" She said while pointing at Katara.

"Can I help you with that?" Jiko said in a very cocky voice.

"Am…sure I guess" Suki said very confused and handed him a tray with plates.

After a very long and confusing day the team was ready for a good nights sleep.

"that Jiko guy is kinda wierd, dont you think?" Sokka said to me while we took turns watching over the camp site.

"Tell me about it," Zuko called from the shadows, "he eats his rice extra hot."

Sokka and I stared at him with raised eyebrows, "so what?" I asked not sure what our friend ment by that.

"I eat it like that!" Zuko said irritated. "I think he's a firebender."

"And?" Sokka asked again.

"what is a firebender doing with two airnomads?" Zuko asked.

There was silence, as we went to sleep with that thought in our heads.


	2. Sei of the Northern Air Temple

**Chapter 2: Sei of the Northern Air Temple**

**(Third person POV) Takes place three days after the first chapter.**

The sun rose over the western air temple and the team started to wake. Aang, as usual was one of the first to get up, but not the only one awake that morning.

"Give it back, Sei!" Aang yelled at the younger airbender.

"But I wanna practice my airbending; and you're not doing anything important with it." Sei protested.

"I don't care, it's mine anyways. Now give it to me!" Aang said in a very pissed voice.

Katara woke up with all the yelling and saw Zuko and Mei sitting outside their "room" and asked, "What's going on?"

"Oh… well, Sei took Aang's staff and won't give it back, so now Aang is mad." Zuko said, in a voice that sounded tiered.

Katara stood up and walked to Aang. "Just let him use it for a little bit, okay? He'll eventually get bored of falling after a while." She smiled warmly at the avatar.

"Fine, but he better bring it back, and next time he needs to _ask_ for it first, okay?" Aang said frowning.

"Sure!" Sei yelled excitedly, already three yards away.

"Come on," Katara said. "Let's have something to eat." She said as she walked beside Aang.

**Later that day**

**(Aang's POV)**

After a while it started raining, ! noticed Sei getting closer and jump off my glider. Then he threw it next to me, just like that, as if I hadn't already lost one already!

"What's the matter with you?" Sei turned to see what I was yelling about.

"What? You told me to give it back to you when I was done using it," Sei said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I said _give_ it, not _throw_ it." I said with a frown.

But Sei was distracted with something other than our conversation. When I turned to look at what he was staring at, and saw Katara as beautiful as ever playing in the rain. I could see the moon reflected in her deep blue eyes as she smiled at the water that fell from the sky. She moved it around over her head before it touched her... _Why is Sei staring at her?_ I growled in my head.

I saw him run up to her as fast as he could, trying to avoid the rain. "I didn't know you were a waterbender!" he exclaimed.

Katara blush. "I'm actually Aangs teacher" She said proudly, with a huge smile.

"You're a master? That is so neat!" Sei said.

"Give it a rest Aang" I turned to see Zuko standing at my right. "You could boil a platypus-bear's egg on your head."

"What are you talking about? I'm fine" I lied, only to regret it in an instant.

"What's twinkle-toes lying about now?" Toph asked from behind.

"I'm not lying!" I said turning to Toph

"Well if you're not lying, than I'm not blind!" Toph retorted

"Ugh! Whatever!" I said with frustration, "Where's Sokka?"

"Umm... Sokka?" Zuko asked skepticaly, turning to give Toph a look.

"Yeah, Sokka!" I said annoyed.

Toph blushed, "He's in his room... With Suki..." She said.

"Oh forget it!" I walked to where Appa was, at least he wasn't going to annoy me like that stupid Sei!

**That afternoon**

**(Third person POV)**

Toph was walking around the temple when she felt light footsteps on the ground.

"Is that you twinkle-toes?"She asked reluctantly.

"No, it's Sei," he walked into view (or he would have, if she could see).

Toph, who wasnt used to getting people mixed up, blushed and Sei noticed she looked pretty when she did that. "Oh, I just... the airbending...you know..."

"Don't worry about it." Sei said with a smile, and took a few steps closer to her, also blushing.

Just then, Sokka and The Duke walked by.

"Hey Toph," Sokka said.

But Toph totaly ignored him.

"What's up with them?" Sokka asked The Duke, who only raised his shouders in response.

"So..." Sei said "I guess I'll see you around?" he didn't mean for it to sound like a question.

"Yeah, sure." Toph said shyly.

When Sei left, she smiled and whent looking for Aang.

"There you are twinkle-toes" she called when she felt the familiar footsteps.

"I'm a little busy right now, Toph." he told her, "What do you need?"

Since the avatar was practicing firebending, she decided to make it quick.

"You like Katara, right?" she asked making Zuko and Aang stop what they were doing.

"What makes you think that?" Aang asked nervously.

Toph grinned. "Well didn't you kiss her before, at the invation?" She asked pretending to be confused.

"You what?" Zuko asked.

"I... Nothing!" Aang said through his teeth, "I'll be right back." and he left with Toph.

**(Aang's POV)**

"So what's troubling you?"I asked Toph when we were away from everyone else's hearing range.

Toph sighed, "It's Sei" and then i saw her blush a little.

I felt my eyes widen, and cleared my throte. "What's wrong with him?"

"Well, he's been acting kinda strange," she paused "Don't you think?"

I remembered how he talked to Katara all smiley and happy. I frowned, "I have noticed and I'm ganna go talk to him right now!"

I walked over to Sei who was watching Katara waterbending like always.

"Is there something you wanna tell me?" I said almost growling.

"No, why ?" Sei answerd me with a confused look in his face.

"Oh, hi Aang, I was just showing Sei the waterwhip," Katara said with a glowing smile.

"Ugh, just forget it!" I said and went back to where Toph was.

"So, how did it go?" Toph asked.

I sighded, "It went horrible!"

"Why? What did he say?" she look around nervously.

"Nothing... Wait! What did you mean by strange?" I asked her.

"Forget it twinkle-toes, you're helpless" she said with a laugh.

Before she left, she turned to look at Sei. I wasn't sure, but I _think_ I saw her smile a bit...?


	3. On The Run

**Chapter 3: On The Run**

**(Third POV) Takes place two days after the last chapter.**

Sokka woke up in a very good mood compared to other days. He got out of his and Suki's room and saw Sei and Katara talking, as usual; Sokka rolled his eyes.

While Sokka made his way to get some meat, something else caught his attention.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked Toph in a lazy voice.

Toph hadn't even notice Sokka talking to her "Um, What?" she asked

"I said why you are so happy?" Sokka insisted.

"Don't you have something better to do?" she retorted like always.

"As a matter of fact, I do" he said while pointing a finger for no good reason, and he stormed of business like.

**(Sokka's POV)**

Suki and Katara were making my favorite sea prunes for lunch so I sat down with the rest of the team.

I really don't know what Zuko and Mei were talking to Aisuru about, I wasnt paying attention. I did see something bright fly towards the temple, that was what distracted me from my friends. Then a saw Jiko running to where Suki and Katara had been cooking.

"Suki!" I could see everyone else, except her. _Where is she? _Then there she was, laying on the ground with... wait is that...? "Jiko! What are you doing?" I ran up to him and yanked him off of _my_ girlfriend._ Who does he think he is?_

"It's okay, Sokka. He save me." Suki said that with a bit of confusion in her voice. I hugged her quickly, actually checking to see if she was okay.

I looked over at Jiko and he had a stupid smirk on his face. _Idiot..._ "We should leave. I'll go help katara and the other pack up." He said still grinning.

He ran over to help Mei undo the tent. Suki went after him. The Kyoshi warrior inside her seemed to kick in, ready to help.

I ran over to where Zuko and Aang were standing and, well, I _tried_ to help as much as I could. But there wasn't much to do.

I looked over to see if Appa was ready, but apparently the others weren't done yet.

Sei yelled something, "Appa's ready! Lets go!" I could hardly Make out the words, as Aang blasted air and earth to another fire ball.

Zuko pulled me toward Appa while Aang gave us some quick cover, doing the twirly thingy with his glider. Katara held on tight to Appa's reins as the bison stomped his tail and took off. Aisuru triped as Appa soared through the air, Aang had to throw his glider and bend the air to catch her and fly her back to the saddle. Another fire ball came out of nowhere straight to Aang. He had to jump as high as his airbending could carry him, and Katara reached her hand out and pulled Aang onto Appa.

"That was a close one." Mei said in her tipical bored tone.

"Understatement!" I yelled.

**Some hours later**

**(Third person POV)**

The gang arrived at some sort of island and was all set up they were sitting around a fire and drinking the tea Zuko and his girlfriend made.

"So, we got out of that one." Jiko said and took another sip from his cup.

"Yeah, that was so cool!" Sei said, throwing his arms in the air.

"Well, I'm going to go get some rest." Katara got up and started walking towards her tent.

"Um…Katara?" She turned around and saw Aang.

"Oh, it's you, Aang. I got a little scared for a minute" she said with relief in her voice, "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no. No, I just wanted to know if you want to come watch me, um... teach Sei airbending tomorrow?"  
Aang was making nervous circles on the ground with his foot

"You're gonna teach me airbending?!" Sei jumped exitedly out of nowhere, coming towards Aang and Katara.

"What? Um, yeah. We start tomorrow." Aang smiled his goofy smile, totaly ignoring Sei.

"You are so sweet, Aang." Katara said. She extended her arms and walked towards Aang to give him a hug. He immediately froze, but hugged her back.

"Good night, Katara," Aang said and turned around.

"Good night Aang," and she went inside her tent.

**(Aang's POV)**

I was walking towards Appa and then Sei walks up to me and opened his mouth to talk. "Do you really want to teach me airbending?" he asked me skeptically.

"What? Oh, um... Yeah!" I didn't sound very convincing. Toph turned in my direction and snorted. _Why does she have to be the one that knows when I'm lying?_

"Do you like Katara?" Sei asked.

_What?! Why is he asking me that? Everyone is asking me stuff about Katara!_

"Well, Toph did say you kissed her at the invasion." Zuko pointed out.

_How does everyone sneek up behind me? _I looked over at Toph who was grinning evilly, as she drank her tea. "Um... I gotta go, bye" I sighed, that was a close one.

I sat down on my meditating position and tried to relax for a while and then I heard someone sit by me.

"So, did you really kiss her?" Zuko asked trying to hide the excitement.

"Yeah…"I was trying to concentrate really hard on clearing my mind. It was working; I felt detached.

"Hey, guys? What's that?" I heard Sokka ask a few paces behind us.

I look up to where he was pointing. there were fire nation airships, I could see a little bit of blue. I heard Azula call out Zuko's name, her voice was very far, but she was too close to us. We were being attacked by Azula... _again!_

I started shooting boulders at her. "Toph! Earthbend in the same direction as me!" It took her like two seconds to start throwing rock spikes towards the airships, five at a time. Two of them hit it, another two missed. The last one was headed straight for Azula, but she did some crazy lightningbending thing, blinding me for a second. The rock split in half and charged straight at me before I even noticed.

Zuko started shooting fire balls at her while Sokka, Sei, Aizuru, Mei, Suki and Katara draged all our stuff back on Appa's saddle, this time not bothering to pack. Toph had given up on trying to attack the airship she couldn't see, and was sitting next to Sei, ready to get out of here.

Jiko surprized us all as he threw a fireball at Azula. "Let's go!" he dragged Zuko up to the bison.

There was a pain on my side, probably a broken rib or something, nothing Katara couldn't fix. Sokka helped me get up on Appa.

"I know a place where they won't find us," Zuko said looking at me.

"Where?" I asked willing to go anyplace where Azula wouldn't find us.

"My house."

"Smart choice, Zuko. But I don't think the firelord wants us in his _PALACE!_" Sokka said or yelled.

"I'm not stupid!" he answered, "I meant or house on Ember Island."

"Now that makes more sence," Toph said sarcasticaly.

We all decided to ignore her comment, "Okay, Ember Island, let's go."


End file.
